Sing for Me
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Kurt's little twin sister transfers to McKinley to be with her brother and she catches Puck's eye. Rachel isn't going to like her. Puck/OC


"Annabelle Hummel!" Kurt yelled into a door. "hurry up or we are going to be late."

Annabelle Hummel rolled out of her bed and threw on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans, she pulled her hair up and walked to her door. Kurt was standing on the other side and saw the girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"You are not going out like that." Kurt said trying to push her back into the room.

"It's just school Kurt." Annabelle said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes Bells but you are my sister and you are going to change cause no sister of mine is going to school dressed like that." Kurt said. Annabelle rolled her eyes again and pushed her brother out of the way.

"Bye dad." Annabelle shouted.

"Bye Bells. Bye Kurt." Burt yelled back.

"Like living with savages." Kurt mumbled.

X

Kurt was walking towards the school when he saw the jocks. He groaned to himself and slammed his bag into one of the jocks.

"You will all be working for me one day." Kurt said.

"Whatever." the boy with a Mohawk said. The jocks threw the boy into the dumpster, the jocks walked away and Kurt proceeded to get out of the dumpster and got his bag.

"Oh my god, Kurt you stink." Annabelle said as Kurt sat down with her and Mercedes.

"What happened to you?" Mercedes said.

"Just the usual." Kurt said.

"You swim in the dumpsters on a regular bases? No wonder dad asked me to transfer here." Annabelle said, she plugged her nose. Kurt frowned. Quinn walked over to the table.

"Hey losers, Annabelle. Coach wants to see you in her office and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." Quinn said, Annabelle rolled her eyes and stood up and headed to Coach's office.

"You wanted to see me Coach Sylvester." Annabelle asked.

"Yes I did. Take a seat." Sue said. Annabelle sat down. "it's been brought to my attention that you are quite the gymnasts and dancer."

"Yes Coach, I was the captain of my old dance team and I have a few trophies for my gymnast abilities."

"Why didn't you join Cheerios?" Sue asked.

"I'm not a cheerleader Coach Sylvester." Annabelle said. "Can I leave now."

Annabelle stood and walked out of the office. She walked to her locker, she was about to open it when a hand slipped into her back pocket and a husky voice whispered into her ear.

"Hey sexy, I don't think we've met."

"Get your hand out of my pocket and maybe then I wont kick you in the balls." Annabelle said. The hand disappeared but the breath to her ear didn't. "Back off, I don't know you."

"The name's Puck." Annabelle turned and saw hazel eyes, the guy leaned against the lockers next to hers. Annabelle started laughing.

"Who in their right mind would name their kid Puck?" Annabelle's laughter died to giggles.

"Noah Puckerman, everybody calls me Puck." the guy with a Mohawk said.

"I'll see you around Noah." Annabelle said walking around.

"Wait, I didn't even get your digits." Puck said, Annabelle replied over her shoulder and raised a hand.

"Bye Noah."

X

"Guys I want to welcome our newest members to Glee club. Mike Chang, and Noah Puckerman." Mr. Schuester said. Annabelle was sitting next to Kurt and behind Mercedes.

"Hey hot stuff, didn't know you were in glee club." Noah said sitting down next to her.

"I'm not I'm just sitting in cause I don't want to leave without my brother." Annabelle said.

"Brother?" Puck said.

"Yeah, you know the boy you tossed into the dumpster." Annabelle practically growled. Puck turned away from her, Annabelle crossed her arms.

"Well thanks for coming everybody." Mr. Schuester said. Annabelle was walking out when Puck grabbed her arm.

"I never did get your name earlier." Puck said, Annabelle shook out of his grasp.

"Annabelle Hummel, but my friends call me Bells." Annabelle said, Puck frowned.

"Nice." Puck said with a smirk, Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Annabelle walked away, Puck walked next to her.

"What's the hurry?" Puck asked.

"Trying to get away from you." Annabelle said, Puck smirked.

"Afraid you'll get dragged in by my bad assness?" Puck said, Annabelle stopped.

"First that's not even a word. Second I can't stand you thus the reason I want to get away." Annabelle said.

"I don't think that is it I think you are scared you will fall for me if we were alone." Puck smirked.

"Quite the opposite." Annabelle said, she turned to walk away but Puck grabbed her arm and pulled her close leaning down to where their lips were almost touching. Annabelle's hands were pushed against his chest, and Puck's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Then spend and hour with me just you and me alone to put this to the test." Puck said, their breaths were mixing and Annabelle breathed in Puck's scent. Annabelle shook her head and pushed against Puck and leaned away.

"Just one hour, this isn't a date. I'm proving a point." Annabelle said, Puck smirked and let her go. Annabelle walked away and Puck watched her backside. "Stop staring Puckerman." Annabelle said with out turning around.

X

"What?!" Kurt yelled, Annabelle and Burt were sitting at the table. Annabelle covered her ears when Kurt screamed.

"It's just an hour Kurt, it's not a date." Annabelle said.

"Bells, he is a bad ass." Kurt said.

"Makes it easy to deny him." Annabelle said.

"Do you not understand he is a sex shark." Kurt said, Annabelle stood up.

"My god Kurt it's not a date. I'm proving a point calm down."

"That boy has tortured me since I got into high school and has slushied me multiple times. How can you say yes?" Kurt yelled, and stood up and slammed his hands down.

"Cause if I didn't he would think if he spent enough time with me I'll give in. Kurt it's one hour then we can move on." Annabelle said, Burt cleared his throat.

"Both of you sit down." Burt said, Annabelle shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." Annabelle walked away from the table.

"Bells, come and finished your-" the slamming of the bedroom door stopped his sentence.

"I'm sorry dad." Kurt said and went down to his room. Burt cleaned off the table.

X

Annabelle skimmed through her clothes, she sighed and went down to Kurt's room.

"Hey Kurt.." She whispered, Kurt was flipping through a fashion magazine. "do you want to help me? You were always more fashionable then me."

"I don't know about that you landed a date with Puckerman all by yourself." Kurt snapped, Annabelle sighed and sat down next to Kurt on the small couch.

"Come on Kurt, it's not a date." Annabelle said, Kurt glanced at her. "okay so I think he's cute. What girl at McKinley doesn't? But he is a wanna be badass. I'm not going to spread my legs for him Kurt. He will get bored soon enough and leave me alone. Can't I just enjoy it, why I have his attention?" Annabelle asked, Kurt smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt said with a smile, Annabelle hugged him and they giggled.

X

Puck stood with Burt, but were silent. Neither knew what to say. Kurt came out announced Annabelle. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a red off the shoulder see through top with a black bando under. Her hair was slightly curly and her make up was a natural tone. She was wearing black flats. The two high school students left the house and Puck helped the girl into the truck.

"So where are we going?" Annabelle asked once Puck got into the truck.

"Don't worry about it." Puck replied with his smirk. Annabelle glared slightly and Puck pulled over.

"This isn't where you rape me right?" Annabelle said, Puck chuckled and shook his head. He got out of the truck and walked around to the other side.

"Come on." Puck said and put his hand out, Annabelle just looked at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"No not at all." Annabelle said, still staring at him. Puck glared half heartily and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the truck. Annabelle stumbled out of the truck and into Puck's chest, she straightened herself and glared at him. Puck started walking towards some trees.

"You coming?" Annabelle walked to his side and the two walked pass the two trees and Annabelle said the prettiest sight every. There was a small building surrounded by trees, which had Christmas lights wrapped around them. Puck held open the door to the small building, Annabelle was further stunned when she saw the tables and the dance floor. Her and Puck sat at a table and order food, after they ate Puck pulled Annabelle onto the dance floor. Puck spun her around and the two danced away from each other for a while then Puck pulled her close and the two began to dance closer.

"So are you still resisting me?" Puck asked, Annabelle laughed.

"It has been great night." Annabelle said, Puck stared at her and Annabelle stared back. The two leaned in and then Annabelle's phone went off, Annabelle shook out of the haze she was in and pulled out her phone. "Hour is up Puckerman. Take me home."

Puck sighed and the two walked back to his truck. Puck took her home and walked her to her door.

"I'll see you Monday." Annabelle said, Puck nodded. He kissed her cheek and walked away. "Noah." he turned around. "I had fun tonight." Noah winked at her and walked to his truck, Annabelle walked into the house and laughed when she saw Burt and Kurt asleep on the couch. She pulled a blanket over them and walked to her room she closed her door and walked towards the window. She saw Puck's truck pull away, she smiled to herself.

X

Annabelle walked into school Monday morning, she saw Mercedes next to her locker.

"How did it go? Kurt told me." Mercedes said, she wrapped her arm around Annabelle's.

"Nothing happened it wasn't even a date." Annabelle said.

"Bells, you mean to tell me that you have no feelings for Puckerman." Mercedes said.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. It's not going to happen." Annabelle said, Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"It does matter, if you have feelings for him. You guys could date." Mercedes said.

"Come on Mercedes. We both know Puckerman doesn't 'date'." Annabelle said.

"Never thought he would join glee club." Mercedes said, they went their separate ways. Annabelle walked to the gym and stood in the center of the court, she looked over the empty bleachers.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" that gruff sexy voice said from behind her.

"I could ask you the same thing." Annabelle said, she kept her back to him.

"I'm a bad ass. And I don't like Geography." Puck said, he stood behind her staring at the empty bleaches just like her. "What are you staring at?"

"My old school." Annabelle said, she sighed. "I miss my dance team, I miss my best friend but most of all I miss the way it felt to be in front of a crowd that just loved us."

"You can do that again. I heard Sylvester offered you a spot on the Cheerios." Puck said, Annabelle nodded her head then shook her head.

"Cheerleading just isn't me, and I wouldn't last a week with Quinn I'd kill her by the end of the week." Annabelle said. "Santana is my best friend and so is Brit, right next to Mercedes, but its just not me."

"Yeah Quinn can be a bit of a bitch." Puck said.

"A bit?"

"Okay, Okay. How bout glee club?" Puck said, Annabelle laughed.

"I'm a dancer and a gymnasts not a singer. I can't sing." Annabelle replied.

"Have you ever tried?" Puck asked, Annabelle shook her head.

"My shower head could tell you horror stories." Annabelle said, her and Puck laughed.

"Why not try it now?" Puck asked.

"It's kind of Kurt's thing." Annabelle said.

"Just sing to me."

"There's no music." Annabelle chuckled she turned around to face him and instantly wished she hadn't. Puck was in a tight white t-shirt and a leather jacket with dark pants. Puck just gave her a look and opened his mouth. (**Puck **_Annabelle _Both)

**We broke upyeah, it's toughmost guys would've been crushed**

**Wastin' their timeWonderin' where they went wrongNo way, not meHey, I'm doing just fineI'm not afraid of movin' on**

**It's easy going out on a Friday nightEasy every time I see her outI can smile, live it upThe way a single guy doesBut what she, what she don't knowIs how hard it is to make it look soEasy**

"Your turn." Puck said, Annabelle shook her head but sang anyways.

_The truth isThat I miss lyin' in those arms of hisBut I don't ever let it showI laugh and I act likeI'm having the time of my lifeas far as he knows_It's easy _goin' out on a Friday night_Easy, _everytime I see him outI can smile, live it upThe way a single girl doesBut, what he, what he don't know_is how hard it is to make it look soEasy_Oh, it's easy_

Annabelle couldn't help but look into his eyes.

**Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night**Oh, it's easy _every time I see him out_

**I can smile, **_live it up_Forget about the way it was**But what she**_Oh, what he don't know_**What she don't know**Is how hard it is to make it look soEasy_Look so easy _

"Wow-" Puck started, Annabelle ran out of the gym. Puck was going to go after her but the bell rang and he needed to get to Glee.

X

Puck walked into glee and went straight to Kurt.

"Get your sister to join." He said pointing at Kurt.

"Kurt has a sister?" Rachel asked. Kurt and Mercedes both stood. Santana glared at Puck.

"She doesn't like to sing, there is no reason to pressure her into something she doesn't want to do." Kurt said seriously.

"But she has an amazing voice." Puck said, Rachel frowned.

"Is she better then me?" Rachel asked, Puck Kurt Mercedes and Santana ignored her.

"Yeah she kind of is." Brittany said, nonchalantly.

"How did you even hear her sing anyways?" Mercedes said.

"That doesn't matter." Puck said. "The point is she can sing, and we could use her for Sectionals."

"Regional." Rachel said.

"Whatever." Puck responded. "Get her to join."

"You don't know her Puck, just cause you spent an hour with her doesn't mean you know everything about her." Kurt said

"Besides she wouldn't be much help, the girl can sing, I'll give her that, but she only performs country." Santana said. "so just erase it from your mind okay Puck. And don't ask her again."

"We don't need her anyways." Rachel said.

"We could always use another person, we only have 12." Puck said.

"Let it go white boy." Mercedes said. Mr. Schuester walked in, Puck sat down and just glared. Rachel sat down in front of Brittany and Santana.

"Is she really better then me?" Rachel asked, Both Santana and Brittany nodded.

X

Annabelle was waiting for Kurt and she had earphones in. She saw Santana and Mercedes with Kurt and she smiled, she pulled her earphones out.

"You sang for Puck?" Mercedes said with an all knowing smirk, Annabelle's smile fell as soon as it came.

"I might of." Annabelle said.

"It took me years to get you to sing outside the shower and after an hour you sing to him?" Kurt said.

"It's not like that." Annabelle said.

"He told us to get you to join." Santana said.

"I'm not joining." Annabelle said, Kurt wrapped his arm around her.

"We know that, we just want to know how he found out about your voice." Kurt said.

"He sang to me I just sang along, no big deal." Annabelle said.

"Bu it is a big deal, if I know Puck he isn't going to stop till he has his way with you." Mercedes said.

"Just wanky." Santana said, Annabelle laughed.

"Santana!" Kurt and Mercedes yelled. Santana just laughed with Annabelle.

"So how do I shake the shark?" Annabelle said.

"Make him stop swimming." Santana said.

X

Annabelle walked to her locker and opened it. Puck came up and leaned against the locker next to her.

"I'm not joining glee club." Annabelle said as Puck opened his mouth.

"Why not? You have a great voice." Puck said.

"Yeah but it's not for people to hear." Annabelle said she closed her locker and walked down the hall, Puck was walking next to her.

"Why wouldn't you want people to hear it?" Puck asked, Annabelle growled and pushed Puck into an empty class and into a chair.

"Listen Puck, I shouldn't have sang to you. It was a stupid idea and I would really appreciate it if you didn't ask me about glee club anymore." Annabelle said her hand was pushed against Puck's abs and with they both noticed Annabelle blushed. Puck looked up at her.

"What would it take to get you to join?" Puck asked, Annabelle shook her head. She stood up straight and removed her hand.

"There is nothing you can do to get me to join. No way in hell am I joining. We can be friends Puck just don't ask me about glee club or my singing okay?" Annabelle said, she glanced at him before walking out and proceeding to lunch. She sat down next to Mercedes and Tina, Santana and Brittany sat down in front of Annabelle and pulled her lunch away.

"Hey I was eating that." Annabelle said.

"Look, I know you don't like to sing in front of people-" Santana stared.

"Then why do you keep asking me about it?" Annabelle said.

"Rachel Berry needs to get knocked down from her high house, she thinks she is in charge." Santana said, Annabelle stood up.

"I don't have to listen to you." Annabelle said, Mercedes grabbed her wrist.

"Come on Bells. All we are asking is sing in front of Rachel." Mercedes said.

"Make her think you are going to join glee-" Santana started.

"I don't lie Santana." Annabelle interrupted.

"We both know that's a load of crap." Santana said with a knowing smirk, Santana looked over Annabelle's shoulder. Annabelle followed her gaze and saw Puck sitting with Finn.

"That's a low blow Lopez." Annabelle mumbled as she turned towards Santana. "So what I like him."

"We can discuss that later. Sing in front of Berry. Please? Your mom gave you an Amazing voice Hummel, use it." Santana said, Annabelle froze we Santana mention Annabelle's mom.

"Fine one song." Annabelle said, Brittany cheered. "I'm not auditioning for glee got it?" Santana, Brittany and Mercedes all nodded.

X

Rachel walked into the bathroom and fixed herself in the mirror. Annabelle walked in humming Tattoo by Jordan Sparks. Rachel glanced at her, Annabelle walked to the mirror and pretended to fix her self. She began to sing.

No matter what you say about loveI keep coming back for moreKeep my hand in the fireSooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

Rachel stopped and looked at Annabelle in the mirror.

No matter what you say about lifeI learn every time I bleedThat truth is a strangerSoul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

Annabelle looked over at Rachel and shrugged.

To admit that I'm wrongAnd then change my mindSorry but I have to move onAnd leave you behind

Rachel opened her mouth to sing but Annabelle raised her hand. She smirked.

"It's cool I'm done singing." Annabelle said, Rachel nodded.

"Glee club could always use someone to stand and sing behind me. You would make a great addition to glee club. Why don't you audition." Rachel said, Annabelle smirked. "Here's the address just show up here around 4 tomorrow and sing your little heart out. I'll be routing for you."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to come try it out. If I'm going to be a back up singer I might want to work on my swaying." Annabelle said walked out of the bathroom. She put the paper into her back pocket of her jeans and walked to her locker. Annabelle opened her locker and stared intensely at her locker.

"How did it go with Rachel?" Santana asked, Annabelle didn't look at her.

"Hey wouldn't auditions be in the auditorium?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah why?" Santana asked leaning against the lockers next to her. Annabelle reached into her back pocket.

"Rachel gave me this address and told me to show up and audition at 4 tomorrow." Annabelle said.

"That's weird all audition are in the auditorium or the choir room." Santana said.

"I know." Annabelle closed her locker and walked down the hallway with Santana, Annabelle handed the paper to her and Santana read it.

"This is in Lima Heights Adjacent." Santana said, the two went to the library and Santana sat at a computer and looked the address up on Goggle earth.

"That's-" Santana said.

"A crack house." Annabelle growled.

"A good thing you weren't actually auditioning right?" Santana said.

"No, this just got personal. That Berry better watch herself." Annabelle said. Annabelle grabbed the piece of paper and walked out of the library. Santana was smiling to herself.

X

**My first Glee fanfic so be nice to me please, I'm writing the next chapter weather or not I get reviews will judge if I post it so tell me what you think.**


End file.
